


Almost Slytherin

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Almost Slytherin

**Title:** Almost Slytherin  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Draco/Harry  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s challenge 025: Blood  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Almost Slytherin

~

Draco hated it when his mother cried. It made him feel guilty, and he knew that was precisely why she did it. _Not this time._

“I love him, Mother,” he tried once again. “After everything, don’t I deserve some happiness?”

“He’s a Mud--”

“His blood is as good if not better than ours,” Draco snapped. “He’s the most powerful wizard we know, except for maybe Severus, who, by the way, _like Harry_ , is a half-blood.”

“Severus is different.”

“Why? Because he’s Slytherin?”

Narcissa scowled. “It helps.”

“Harry was almost in Slytherin.”

Narcissa paused, and Draco smiled. Now he had her.

~


End file.
